The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to industrial equipment monitoring and diagnostics and, more specifically, to the archival of monitoring data.
Certain systems, such as an industrial control system, may include capabilities that enable the control and monitoring of the industrial control system. For example, the industrial control system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors storing monitoring data for subsequent analysis. On-site archival systems may be used to store the monitoring data that is collected. It may, in certain circumstances, be desirable to transfer a portion of this archived monitoring data to an off-site location (e.g., a central monitoring location). However, the security constraints of certain industrial control systems (e.g., power stations) may significantly restrict how communication channels may be formed between on-site and off-site locations such that the monitoring data may be transferred.